Benutzer Diskussion:KittyVanilla
__TOC__ Automatische Willkommensnachricht: Hallo KittyVanilla, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim Herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:KittyVanilla. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Wenn du nicht mit Wikia vertraut bist, solltest du dir das Tutorial, Hilfe:Bearbeitungshilfe oder Hilfe ansehen. Dort ist erklärt wie du Artikel schreibst und formatierst. Bilder können ebenfalls hochgeladen werden. Wenn Du auch Schwierigkeiten damit hast, dann hilft dir die Seite Hilfe:Bilder sicher weiter. Außerdem möchten wir dich hinweisen, dich mit den Regeln und Richtlinien vertraut zu machen. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat gesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen dich einzuleben. Solltest du Fragen zu spezifischen Dingen hier im Wiki haben, zögere nicht, dich an einen unserer Ansprechpartner zu wenden, der dich in das Wiki einführt und dir hilft. Falls noch etwas ist, kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! Tautropfen (Diskussion) 17:22, 19. Feb. 2019 (UTC) Hey ! Schön, dass du da bist. Ich bin KittyVanilla, aber mehr über mich kannst du hier erfahren. Wenn du mir eine Nachricht hinterlassen möchtest, denk dran, immer mit deiner Signatur (~~~~) zu unterschreiben. Füge außerdem bitte immer eine Überschrift hinzu, damit man über das Inhaltsverzeichnis leicht zu deiner Nachricht gelangt. Wenn keine angegeben ist, schreibe ich selbst eine hin. Re: Vorlage Hallo KittyVanilla, Erstmal wegen der benötigten CAs-Liste: Da bin ich wohl teilweise dran Schuld, da ich dort einen bindestrich vergessen hab ^^ Das soll eigentlich "Einzelläufer-/Hauskätzchenjunges" heißen und nicht Einzelläufer als Extraversion (diese werden sowieso immer mit Kommas abgetrennt). Was das Herunterladen angeht, kann ich dir so leider auch nicht sagen, wieso du die nicht herunterladen kannst. Hast du überprüft, ob du die Vorlage auch wirklich als PNG abgespeichert hast? Wir hatten nämlich bis vor Kurzem einen Bug, bei dem Wikia einen Bilder nicht richtig abspeichern lies. Wenn die Datei allerdings auch als PNG abgespeichert wurde, würde ich dir empfehlen, sie mal über den "Original-Datei"-Link auf der Dateiseite abzuspeichern - das hat zumindest immer bei dem eben beschriebenen Bug funktioniert und vielleicht funktioniert es ja auch hier ^^ 14:52, 20. Feb. 2019 (UTC) Kein Problem, viel Spaß beim erstellen weiterer Charaktere :D 15:05, 20. Feb. 2019 (UTC) Löschung Hey, ich hab die Datei jetzt gelöscht, aber beim Nächsten mal überschreib die alte Datei bitte einfach. Wir nehmen das hier nicht so genau mit den Dateinamen, aber wenn dich der Name trotzdem stört reicht es, wenn einer von uns die umbenennt, anstatt dass du sie neu hochlädst ^^ 17:13, 20. Feb. 2019 (UTC) Auftritte Hallo! Du musst dir nicht blöd vorkommen du kannst ja noch nicht wissen wie das alles hier geregelt wird. Auftritte kannst du gerne jederzeit ergänzen, da freuen wir uns immer sehr drüber weil da nicht so viele dran arbeiten, es aber wichtig ist. Nur Seiten, auf denen die folgende Vorlage ist, darfst du nicht bearbeiten, da dort bereits gerade jemand etwas macht. Aber das sollten nicht viele Sein. Viel Spaß im Wiki! 17:25, 24. Feb. 2019 (UTC) Re: Shorty Hi KittyVanilla, Ich hab mit Mew jetzt darüber geredet und durch ihre Nachforschungen hat sie dir jetzt auf der Diskussionsseite von Klops (hoffentlich) alle Versionen aufgelistet, die er braucht (ich hab jetzt nicht genauer drauf geachtet, aber ich glaube dadurch fallen bei den CAs, die du gemacht hast einfach nur ein paar weg). Das Aussehensupdate ist etwas, bei dem wir das Aussehen der Charaktere so anpassen, wies auch im original beschrieben ist (es ist nämlich schon häufiger vorgekommen, dass Beltz einige Fellfarben oder -musterungen ändert). Vereinfacht gesagt heißt das, dass durch den Prozess des Ersetzens dieser Beschreibungen durch die Originale einige CA-Versionen nicht benötigt werden oder hinzukommen. Auf der Liste der benötigten Character Arts kannst du einsehen, bis wohin dieses Aussehensupdate gerade fortgeschritten ist, sowie den Hinweis, dass eben alle Charaktere nach einem bestimmten Buchstaben noch inakkurate Angaben haben was die benötigten Versionen angeht (inklusive also auch Klops). ^^ Du brauchst dich übrigens auch nicht fürs Fragen zu entschuldigen, dafür sind wir ja da (und außerdem kann es ja auch sein, dass uns mal ein Fehler unterläuft und so kann man die auch gut entdecken). Das einzige, worum ich dich bitten möchte uns nicht zu fragen ist, ob wir im Voraus sagen können, ob ein Charakter andere/mehr/weniger Versionen braucht, als auf seiner Diskussionsseite oder der Liste angemerkt. (Ich weiß, Mew hat dich damit jetzt zu mir geschickt und das ist auch völlig in Ordnung, nur falls du mal in Zukunft einen Charakter außerhalb des Updates machst, sie dir eben bewusst, dass wir da nicht einfach vorspringen und den vorziehen können ^^) 19:18, 17. Apr. 2019 (UTC) Danke ^-^ Hi, und vielen Dank! :D du kannst mich übrigens gerne Mystery nennen, die Zahl hab ich nur im Namen weil der Name ohne Zahl schon vergeben war :'D 12:38, 11. Mai 2019 (UTC) Alles Gute :3 Hey Vanilla, alles Gute zum Geburtstag ^-^ ich hoffe, du hattest einen schönen Tag :) 19:33, 31. Mai 2019 (UTC) Danke Vanilla! ^^ Lg Bluttatze Bluttatze:3 14:30, 1. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Danke :3 Danke Vanilla! Außerdem Happy B Day UwU (dein Geschenk wird bald kommen!)Bluttatze:3 14:31, 1. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Question Hi KittyVanilla! Ich hatte da so eine Frage: Wie machst du die ausklappbaren Dinger in deinem Profil? Könntest du mir die "Geheimformel" bzw. die Tabelle/Vorlage die du dafür benutzt? Weil dein Profi list total schön ^^ Lg BluttatzeBluttatze:3 08:35, 2. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Thx :3 Thx Vanilla :3 Wenn ich Zeit habe baue ich es gleich ein :3. Klar kannst du mich Tatze nennen! Bluttatze:3 17:15, 2. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Geburtstagsgeschenk Hi Vanilla! Danke dass du es mir gezeigt hast! Aber ich habe leider nciht so viel Zeit deshalb wird dein Geschenk später komemn sorry :3 Bluttatze:3 14:50, 4. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Re: Willkommen Hallo Vanilla! Klaro kannst du mich Black nennen xD. Danke dass du mir so hilfst, bzw. es mir anbietest, bei der nächsten Gelegenheit werde ich mich an dich wenden, danke. Oh und ich sehe du hattest Geburtstag. Oh alles Gute nachträglich! --Schwarzsprenkel (Diskussion) 17:11, 8. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Psssst Hi! Bitte verschenk keine Signaturangebote an Nutzer, die keine 200 Artikelbearbeitungen haben okay? Es ist eine Regel, dass man erst eine bekommen darf ab diesem Zeitpunkt (Außer, man macht sie sich selber). An sonsten immer heiter weiter :D 08:54, 10. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Re: Happy Birthday Hi Vanilla :3 Danke fürs Gratulieren! Wenn ich ehrlich bin, sieht dein CA von Klopfer besser aus als meines :3 Und ich und Bluttatze haben dein Geschenk noch immer nicht fertig :c (wir machen eins zusammen aber öhm ja könnte noch dauern xD) Danke dass du mir helfen wirst eine "Siggi" zu machen. Später wenn ich mehr Zeit habe, werde ich mir genauere Wünsche überlegen :3. Lg --Schwarzsprenkel (Diskussion) 14:18, 10. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Anime/Manga + ReRe: Happy Birthday Hi Vanilla ich bins schon wieder :3 Ich habe mir dein Profil noch einmal genauer angesehen und du hast gesagt du magst Animes/Mangas. Magst du My Hero Academia? Würde mich nämlich interessieren OwO. Ahja und da Mew ja gesagt hat, man kriegt eine Signatur erst mit 200 Artikelbearbeitungen, wollte ich dich um ein CA bitten. Also von der Vorlage her vielleicht Streunerin (w), langhaarig. Vielleicht hat du ja die neuste Diskussion gesehen von Silberfluss0. Auf ihrem Profil ist nämlich so eine schildpattfarbene Katze abgebildet, die könntest du wenn möglich malen :3. Aber es ist deiner Fantasy überlassen, und ein Überraschungs - CA wäre auch nicht schlecht. Lg Black --Schwarzsprenkel (Diskussion) 14:42, 10. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Geburtstagsgeschenk Hi Vanilla :3 Nach langem Warten kommt hier dein Geburtstagsgeschenk von mir und Bluttatze. Du findest es in meinem Profil und öh ja kannst es als was weiß ich benutzen. Ich weiß es ist kein CA aber trotzdem :3. Lg Blut und Black Schwarzsprenkel (Diskussion) 15:23, 10. Jun. 2019 (UTC) ReReReRe Danke ^^ Und das mit dem verkacken wird schon nicht passieren, wenn schon ists auch nicht schlimm ^^. Gut das du diesen Anime magst. Jemand auf der offiziellen warrior Cats webside nennt mich immer Tsuyu von Mha. Klaro kannst du es in dein Profil einbauen! Und ja ich kenne Blut in RL ^^, werde ich ausrichten. Lg Blackydiblack --Schwarzsprenkel (Diskussion) 19:13, 10. Jun. 2019 (UTC) CA *-* Hi :) Ich wollte dir mal sagen wie krass toll du dich verbessert hast ^^ Ich habe eben deine Schildpattkatze gesehen *-* Das Shading ist ja absolut der Knaller :) Ich freu mich auf weitere Cas von dir LG, Mohn 20:09, 10. Jun. 2019 (UTC) ReRe Geschenk Hi Vanilla! Von wegen du kannst "keine Streuner malen". Der Streuner ist perfekt!! :DD Danke danke danke! Und vorallem ist er besser als meine UND du kannst voll die coolen Tigerungen! Ich werds dann bald mal in mein Profil einbauen. Danke danke danke deine Black --Schwarzsprenkel (Diskussion) 20:22, 10. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Re vom Re :D Hi Vanilla! Wir sind beim Re vom Re :D Nö ich glaube du kannst Treibjunges noch machen :P --Schwarzsprenkel (Diskussion) 05:09, 11. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Einladung Hi Vanilla und willkommen zu einer Einladung xD Dafür muss ich aber erst wissen, wann du eher aktiv bist. Ich würde dich nämlich einladen, einen Chat zu veranstalten (damit wir nicht so viele Dikussionen zusammenbekommen xD). Lg BlAcK --Schwarzsprenkel (Diskussion) 05:27, 11. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Gratulation: 200 Bearbeitungen :3 Gratulation Vanilla du hast 200 Bearbeitungen erreicht! Das muss gefeiert werden! Deine Belohnung folgt :3 Schwarzsprenkel (Diskussion) 06:37, 11. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Discord Heii Vanilla Wollte fragen ob wir auf Discord schreiben können :) (Mohnhasel#7196) Ich liebe die Astronomie auch^^ Habe als Abschlussprojekt meiner offiziellen Schulzeit ein Buch über die Sternbilder erstellt, wie man sie am besten erkennt, was sie für Bedeutungen haben und wann/wo man sie am ehsten erkennen kann. LG, Mohn 14:51, 11. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Re: Re: Discord Cool freut mich :) Habe es jetzt freigeschalten, müsstest mir also jetzt eine Anfrage schicken können :) LG, Mohn 17:20, 11. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Warrior Cats RPG Wikia //Nachricht wurde gelöscht// RPG Wiki - Werbung Hi, Wir kennen uns ja bisher nur vom CA, aber ich wollte kurz sagen, dass obige Nachricht nicht auf meinem Mist gewachsen ist und ich Schwarzsprenkel nun auch ermahnt habe, nicht für das RPG Wiki hausieren zu gehen. Das RPG Wiki hat solches Verhalten nicht nötig und hat keine Probleme damit, auch ohne Werbung Mitglieder zu bekommen. Ich möchte mich daher entschuldigen, dass du Opfer einer unabgesprochenen Werbeaktion im Namen des RPG Wikis geworden bist, ich hoffe, du bist mir und meiner Community nicht böse. Eigentlich kommt so etwas nie vor und ich hoffe, das war nur eine einmalige Geschichte. Liebste Grüße, ~ 10:46, 12. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Re Ups sorry für die Nachricht habe sie dann gelöscht, wollte keine Werbung machen :/. Lg --Schwarzsprenkel (Diskussion) 11:13, 12. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Tigerung Hi Vanilla! Ich hab grad gesehen wie du diese Tigerkatze Mohnhasel geschenkt hast ^^. Sie sieht sehr toll aus, du hast echt Talent! Lg --Schwarzsprenkel (Diskussion) 10:37, 14. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Re: Tigerung Freut mich dass ich dir helfen konnte :) Das Bild ist echt schön gekommen *-* Die Tigerung ist dir auf jeden Fall gelungen. Ich stelle es gerne auf meinem Profil aus :) LG, Mohn 15:59, 14. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Re: Links Hi Vanilla! Danke für deine Tipps, ich werde versuchen, sie beim nächsten Mal so gut wie möglich auszuführen. PS: (Kein Vorwurf) dieses Inhaltsverzeichnis bei dir (keine Ahnung ob das ein Bug ist oder nicht) buggt bei mir, und man sieht die Titel nicht weil sie so oben auf der Seite sind, und sozusagen durch mein FANDOM Konto verdeckt sind. Lg Black --Schwarzsprenkel (Diskussion) 20:33, 14. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Weiß nicht welche Überschrift Nein, nein, es stört mich gar nicht! --Schwarzsprenkel (Diskussion) 20:54, 14. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Discord Nö ich hab kein Discord, bin aber hier im Wikia oft im Chat, also dort können wir öfter chatten (da gibt's ja private Chats). Und öh ja du musst mir nicht antworten :3 --Schwarzsprenkel (Diskussion) 21:00, 14. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Frage Hi du hast ja zu StevenKaiser20 (oder wie er/sie heißt) einen Redlink hinzugefügt. Was ist das? Lg --Schwarzsprenkel (Diskussion) 10:53, 18. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Chat Hi Vanilla :) Danke, dass wäre mir sonst nie aufgefallen! Komm doch gleich JETZT in den Chat, Mystery ist auch da :P --Schwarzsprenkel (Diskussion) 14:15, 18. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Kaputt! Hallu! Danke fürs bescheidsagen, ich habe die Boxen jetzt repariert. Es liegt nicht an der Vorlage, die Vorlage verträgt sich nur mit gewissen Linkformen und dem Nutzen von Vorlagen innerhalb der Vorlage nicht ganz so gut^^. 16:39, 9. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Hübsche Unterschriften Hallo Kittyvanilla, ich hätte da eine Frage! Man sieht ja wie viele Personen wie du solche schicken Unterschriften zusammenbringen. Ich wollte dich fragen wie man das macht, also dich sozusagen um eine Anleitung bitten, am besten mit Screenshot, weil ich sowieso z udumm dafür bin :3. Lg, Froschpfote Froschpfote (Diskussion) 13:12, 14. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Danke :D Hallo KittyVanilla! Danke,danke dass du mir erklärt hast, wie man das macht! Yay jetzt hab ich ne schöne Unterschrift :P. Frog-Sometimes you will fade away into the sky, but you will always be with us 06:10, 15. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Kopiertes Profil Hallo! Ups tut mir Leid, wusste ich nicht, werde ich korrigieren. Mir gehört zwar keiner deiner aufgezählten Accounts, aber ich hab ja keine Beweise. --Equuleus - Stars cant shine without darkness 12:55, 22. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Signatur Hallo und danke für den Tipp, hab das gemacht. Sorry dass ich erst so spät geantwortet habe 17:13, 23. Jul. 2019 (UTC) WindfrostNCK Das ist uns tatsächlich durchgerutscht, danke fürs aufmerksam machen! Wir besprechen das und kümmern uns darum! 15:43, 26. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Ähm... Hallo, ich hätte ein (oder zwei) Fragen an dich Hallo KittyVanilla, du hast bei deinem Profil oben so einen Satz der denjenigen auf deiner Seite anspricht. Dürfte ich fragen wie du das gemacht hast und ob du es mir erklären könntest, so dass ich eine ähnliche (mit anderen Worten/Formulirungen) Variante für mein Profil entwickeln und nutzen kann? Wenn du das nicht möchtest ist das für mich auch okay, ich wollte nur fragen. Und das zweite, könntest du mir Tips geben wie meine Signatur nicht ganz so langweilig aussieht? Ich danke dir im Voraus für Antworten Liebe Grüße 12:17, 18. Aug. 2019 (UTC) Ein Hallo von Erlenlicht(#1885) :D Heyy Kitty, ich habe mir eben dein Profil durchgelesen (natürlich in allen Farbkombinationen weil ich neugierig war, ob da vllt Easter Eggs waren xD) und mir nur gedacht: WOW das ist ja mal überkrass. Wieviel Mühe du dir da warscheinlich gegeben hast, einfach wow. Ich bin, weil neugieriges Individium here, das Profil nochmal in der Codeansicht durchgegangen und habe genau ''garnicht ''kapiert wie das mit den unterschiedlichen Farben, Boxen und Ein-und Ausklappungen (gibts das Wort überhaupt? :'D) geht. Ist eigentlich kein Wunder weil meine Codekenntnisse bisher nicht über Signaturen, normale Seitencodes und Grundierungen in Javascript hinaus gehen. Aber dies wollte ich nun ein wenig ändern und hab mich deswegen (und weil du mir einfach komplett sympathisch warst :D) entschlossen, dir eine Nachricht zu schreiben um einfach ein wenig mit dir zu schreiben und ein wenig von deiner Code Erfahrung zu lernen. Mein Discord ist ja in der Überschrift, aber nochmal: Erlenlicht#1885. Weißt du eig wie man mit Codes Bilder auf den Kopf drehen kann? Die Hufeisen in meiner Siggi bringen grad noch garkein Glück :') Ich zeichne auch gern, mache ja auch (wieder) im CA Projekt mit. Ich meine mich sogar zu errinnern, dass du einen meinen alten CA Versuche mal bewertet hast. Schönen Abend dir noch, ~ 15:39, 16. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Ho, Ho, Ho! Hallöchen Kitty :3 Ich weiß, es ist erst der 23. Dezember aber morgen habe ich beschlossen einen wikifreien Tag zu machen weil... Naja, auch wenn ich Weihnachten nicht mag, es ist halt Weihnachten. Deswegen schenke ich dir einfach schon heute mein Weihnachtsgeschenk für dich. Ich habe diese Idee schon Mitte November gehabt für das Bild, aber die Zeit ließ es nur zu, dass ich es dir nun quasi als Weihnachtsgeschenk schenke... Auch wenn es überhaupt nicht weihnachtlich ist xD 250px Ich hoffe es gefällt dir, meine Katzenköpfe sehen leider allesamt aus wie Kartoffeln, ich bin da nicht so begabt xD Ich habe eine Eistüte gemacht, weil ich bei Vanille sofort an Vanilleeis denken musste und so ein buntes Eis ist doch immer lecker :3 Wunderschöne Weihnachtstage, dein Erlchen :3 Wichtelgeschenk 200px|leftHallöchen von deinem Wichtel :D Ich hätte dir gerne nen OC/FC oder so gezeichnet, aber leider nix gefunden, darum hoffe ich, deine Lieblingscharaktere (laut deinen Diskussionsposts stalkstalk) es auch tun. Needletail stand dieses Jahr leider auf der Ungezogenenliste. Ich denke mal nicht, dass du das tust :'D Frohe Weihnachten jedenfalls! 00:07, 24. Dez. 2019 (UTC)